New Beginning
by Smoking Roses
Summary: Three of four clans turned to be loners or rogues. Thunderclan takes a she cat named Willow as prisoner, soon they find out she's part of an important prophecy. They realize it too late when she's taken by The Shadows. The prophecy states that she will bring back the other three clans. Will she succed in bringing them back, or fail and let the Dark Forest kill them off?
1. Note

**Okay so guys, I'm gonna re edit this story so it'll be better. Not a whole lot is gonna change. I promise.**

 **BIG NOTE:**

 **LoneWolfGirl101 is gonna be my editor for this story and I'm going to be hers. Its a bit like a collab but not really. Go check out her story:**

 **s/11463208/1/Fire-Water-Earth-and-Air**

 **You'll like it trust meh. lol.**

 **Well that's basically it. I hope you'll like my re edit!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright, onto the alliances. Then next chapter will be the prologue.**

 **Characters-**

Night- scarred black tom with white paws, muzzle, and amber eyes.

Red- dark ginger tom with black tip of tail, green eyes.

Ginger- ginger she cat with white paws, tip of ears, tip of tail, yellow eyes.

Stone- dark gray tom with gray ears, amber eyes.

Bramble- brown tabby tom with darker brown stripes, light brown chest, underbelly, and gray eyes.

Snow- pure white she cat with one brown striped paw, dark blue eyes.

Willow- brown tabby she cat with lighter brown stripes, white chest, tip of tail, underbelly, one white paw, light blue eyes.

Blue- dark grayish blue tom with a white spot on right eye, one green eye, one blue eye.

Stream- light grayish blue tabby she cat with darker grayish blue stripes, amber eyes.

Storm- gray tom with dark gray chest, yellow eyes.

Ash- brown tom with dark gray flecks, amber eyes.

Fire- ginger tom with green eyes.

Badger- black and white tom with yellow eyes.

Stripes- white she cat with black stripes on paws, tail, ears, and light purple eyes.

Sharp- large tan mountain lion with brown eyes.

Shlaw- brown and black badger with yellow eyes.

 **Thunderclan-**

Leader: Fawnstar- light brown she cat with white spots, brown eyes.

Deputy: Stormpelt- dark smoky gray tom with light gray flecks, blue eyes.

Medicine Cat- Redflower- dark reddish ginger she cat, white ears, amber eyes. Apprentice- Brackenpaw.

 **Warriors-**

Stoneclaw- gray tom with yellow eyes. Apprentice- Riverpaw.

Thornstripe- brown tabby tom with dark brown stripes, white paws, amber eyes.

Coalfur- dark gray tom with a black spot underneath right eye, amber eyes.

Hazelwish- brown she cat with white paws, ears, hazel eyes. Apprentice- Blackpaw.

Clawfoot- dark gray tabby tom with gray stripes, very long claws, and yellow eyes.

Streamfur- grayish blue she cat, white paws, muzzle, green eyes. Apprentice- Wildpaw.

Whiteclaw- white tom with brown paws, amber eyes.

Snowsky- white she cat with light grayish blue paws, tip of tail, ears, silver eyes.

Bramblefur- brown tabby tom with darker brown stripes and blue eyes. Apprentice- Lightpaw.

Cloudpelt- long haired white tom with light gray spot on right eye, green eyes.

 **Apprentices-**

Brackenpaw- golden brown tom with white paws, tip of ears, amber eyes.

Riverpaw- light brown she cat with darker brown stripes, white paws, tip of ears, light blue eyes.

Blackpaw- dark gray tom with black tail, tip of ears, amber eyes.

Wildpaw- calico she cat with hazel eyes.

Lightpaw- cream tom with light brown paws, ears, tip of tail, spots on eyes, green eyes.

 **Queens-**

Tigerlily- light brown tabby she cat, with darker brown stripes, white ears, front paws, cream back paws, blue eyes. (Kits- Flamekit and Cloverkit.)

Skyheart- white she cat with light grayish blue spots all over body, one green eye, one amber eye. (Expecting)

 **Elders-**

Forestnight- brown tom with black tip of tail, cream paws, and dark forest green eyes.

Brownstorm- brown she cat with amber eyes.

 **Kits-**

Cloverkit- light brown she cat with white paws, ears, tip of tail, bright green eyes.

Flamekit- fire ginger she cat with white paws, underbelly, one dark green eye, on light blue eye.

 **The Shadows-**

Leader- Shadow- black tom with amber eyes.

Deputy- Rina- light brown tabby she cat with cream stripes, dark brown paws, tip of tail, chest, bright green eyes.

Medicine Cat- Villa- brown and cream Siamese tom with hazel eyes.

 **Warriors-**

Sparrow- brown tabby she cat with darker brown stripes, white underbelly, ice blue eyes. (sister of Rina)

Hawk- light brown she cat with silver paws, muzzle, green eyes.

Blood- dark ginger tom with gray eyes.

Shade- dark smoky gray tom with front white paws, tip of tail, chest, muzzle, green eyes.

Wind- white she cat covered with scars, green eyes. (sister of Shade)

Smokey- dark smoky gray tom with white muzzle, amber eyes. (brother of Wind and Shade)

Fier- orangish reddish ginger she cat, one white paw, amber eyes.

Scar- dark gray tom covered with scars, blue eyes.

Stitch- light grayish blue tom, dark grayish blue chest, ears, tip of tail, paws, stitches on cheek, green eyes.

Stream- dark grayish blue tabby she cat, light grayish blue stripes, paws, ears, green eyes. (Sister of Stitch)

Snow- white she cat with light gray paws, tip of ears, tip of tail, dark gray stripes on paws, tip of ears, tip of tail, bright blue eyes. (Sister of Shade, Wind, and Smokey)

Lola- brown and cream Siamese she cat with dark green eyes. (sister of Villa)

Rain- dark grayish blue tom, white front paws, yellow eyes.

River- grayish blue tom with back white paws, ears, orange eyes. (brother of Rain)

Kinto- dark brown tabby tom, light brown stripes, white paws, tip of ears, muzzle, blue eyes.

 **Cats In Training-**

Sint- gray tom with dark gray flecks, green eyes. (Mentor- Smokey)

Lila- light brown she cat, silver eyes. (Mentor- Villa. Training to be a medicine cat. Sister of Hawk)

Minnow- light gray tabby she cat, dark gray stripes, dark blue eyes. (Mentor- Fier. Sister of Sint)

Thunder- large dark gray tom, black paws, tip of tail, amber eyes. (Mentor- Scar. Brother of Minnow and Sint)

 **Queens-**

Owl- light brown tabby she cat, dark brown stripes, white paws, tip of ears, muzzle, tip of tail, blue eyes. (kits- Holly, Rine, Stone. Sister of Kinto. Mate- Shadow)

Autumn- light ginger she cat, brown and white spots all over body, right eye amber, left eye blue. (sister of Blood. Kits- Skye and Ginger. Mate- Rain)

Silver- light gray she cat, white paws, tip of tail, tip of ears, bright green eyes. (Kits- Russet and Red. Mate- Blood)

 **Kits-**

Holly- dark gray she cat, light brown paws, chest, light gray eyes.

Rine- brown tabby tom, black stripes, white paws, tip of ears, orange eyes. (brother of Holly)

Stone- gray tom, white muzzle, tip of ears, brown paws, tip of tail, dark blue eyes. (brother of Holly and Rine)

Skye- light grayish blue she cat, white paws, tip of tail, brown muzzle, tip of ears, yellow eyes.

Ginger- ginger she cat, white paws, grayish blue tip of ears, blue eyes. (sister of Skye)

Russet- ginger tabby she cat, dark ginger stripes, white paws, muzzle, bright green eyes.

Red- dark reddish ginger tom, light gray paws, tip of ears, tip of tail, muzzle, amber eyes. (brother of Russet)

 **Elders-**

Forrest- brown tabby tom with darker brown stripes, dark green eyes.

Cloud- light gray she cat, white spots, light green eyes.

 **Aaaaand that's the alliances!**


	3. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes. In front of me was a white she kit with dark blue eyes. She grinned.

"Mama! Mama! Look she's opened her eyes!" the she kit yelled.

"Look at your pretty eyes." a light gray she cat purred and nudged me to get up.

"Mama?" I asked. She purred and nodded.

"Yes, I'm mama. And this is papa." a large dark brown tabby tom waved his tail. He smiled and licked my forehead, I squeaked in surprise.

"Aw, look how adorably my baby sister is." I turned my head to see a dark brown tom with purple eyes.

"I'm adorable?" I asked and my family laughed.

"Yes, you're small and fluffy." my brother said.

"I'm Snow, your sister!" the white she kit named Snow said.

"I'm Cloud, your mother. That's Forrest, your father, and last but not least." she paused. "Red, your brother."

"W-what's my name?" I asked. I walked up to my mama and looked at her with big eyes.

"You, my sweet angel, are Willow."

 **Sorry this is so short. Next chapter will be longer.**


	4. Chapter 3

It was moonhigh, the river was flowing peacefully and you could smell the hint of rain in the air. You could see the dark clouds covering the sky, heavy with rain, but it wasn't raining yet. I was sitting up in a tree, my black pelt blending in with the darkness. My eyes traced a brown tabby she cat who was approaching the river. She seemed to be mystic, from what little light the moon offered. She stepped into the water slowly and was soon, in the middle of the river. She swam around peacefully.

I felt drops of water fall on my fur, it was slow but soon I felt them more frequently. Apparently, she felt them too because she swam to shore.

 _CRACK!_

Lightning flashed across the sky as the rain poured down. I stayed up in the tree to see what the she cat would do, she looked up at the sky and just stood there. She looked straight at me, but seemed to not see me there. Thunder rolled and her ears perked up. She turned her head to look across the river. Lightning danced across the sky and I saw a little kit, she fell in. I jumped down immediately. I took one step forward when I felt heat behind me.

Turning my head, I saw flames dancing in the tree. I calmly walked forward, knowing the flames would soon die out.

 _CRACK!_

Lightning struck again, I turned my head and saw another tree on fire. I walked towards the river quickly. I couldn't see the she cat anywhere. _She probably rescued the kit._ I thought. My back paw touched water and my eyes widened. The river was flooding! Soon, the water was flooding around my front paws. I walked forward, I had two options. One, swim across the river to the other side, or two, walk towards the fire.

I was so close to the fire that the heat was overwhelming. _I have to swim across._ I thought, swimming across a flooded river was dangerous, but I had to do it.

 _CRACK!_

By that lightning strike I was pushed into the water. I swam up to the surface and coughed. Where I had been standing just a second ago, there was a small fire. I was struggling against the flooded water. A wave crashed over me and I fell beneath the water's surface. I tried to swim up but the water was rising fast. I felt teeth grab my scruff, in a minute I was above the water. Soon I was dragged onto shore. I breathed heavily and turned towards the cat that had saved me. It was the she cat I was watching earlier.

"Th-thank you. Who are you?" I asked.

"Don't worry about that right now. Just laid down and get some rest, you need it." she said and turned towards the kit. I laid down on the soft grass. Without even knowing it, I fell into a black void. When I awoke, the she cat was curled up next to the kit and the rain was coming to a stop. I stood up and shook out my fur, soon the rain completely stopped and I looked at the sky.

The sky was orange, purple, and blue. The sun just coming up from behind the mountains. I sniffed the air and smelt a mouse. _Might as well bring back some food for my savior._ I thought and headed out into the forest. When I came back, I had a mouse and a squirrel. The she cat was looking at the mountains.

"I wondered where you went. I'm guessing food for yourself?" she asked. I set the prey down.

"Actually, I brought some food for you. Now, what's your name?" I asked.

"Thanks." she turned around, her bright blue eyes gleaming in the sunlight. "I'm Willow, who are you?"

"I'm Night. It's nice to meet you Willow. Also, thank you for saving me."

"Mhm. Its nice to meet you too. Now I have to get this kit back to Thunderclan, eat the mouse and squirrel for yourself. Maybe I'll see you again." she picked up the kit and ran into the forest.

"Bye." I sighed and started to eat my prey. When I finished, I climbed up into a nearby tree and looked at the damage from above. Trees and bushes were burned, the river wasn't as bad as the night before, mud was everywhere, and debri had washed up on the shores. I sighed and climbed back down. _I'll find Willow again, she seems nice._

 **So this chapter wasn't as long as I expected it to be but yeah, hope you like it!**


	5. Chapter 4

I slowed down to walk after running into the forest.

"Hey, you! What are you doing with our kit?" a tom yelled. I turned around to see a patrol.

"I'm bringing it back to you. She was out near the river and fell in last night." I explained. A brown she cat approached me.

"Sorry about my apprentice, thank you for bringing our kit back home and safe. I'm sure Fawnstar, our leader would like to talk to you." she said and motioned for me to follow her. She didn't give me a choice whether to follow her or not, so I just followed her. After walking for a few minutes, I started smelling a lot of cats. I froze, but shook my head and continued on. I felt a push from behind.

"Move it she cat!" the same tom said. I hissed, turned around and pinned him down.

"Say that to me one more time and I'll make sure you have no head." I hissed and released my hold on him. I turned around to see the brown she cat and a dark gray tom looking at me.

"What? Aren't we going to continue on?" I asked. The two looked at each other and walked ahead. I followed them to an entrance.

"I'll go in and you'll follow me." the dark gray tom hissed.

"Okay!" I cocked my head and gave a big smile. He shook his head and walked into the thorn barrier, I followed. As I walked out into the camp, I saw many cats there. The tom led me to a large rock.

"Who's that?"

"I don't know."

"She seems strange."

"Shh, she might hear you." I ignored the chatter and walked up the large rock.

"Fawnstar, we have someone here to see you. She rescued Flamekit." he said.

"Let her in, Coalfur." she said.

"Okay. Enter the den." he ordered.

"Okay mister!" I entered the den to see a young brown she cat with white spots, sitting there. Her tail was neatly curled over her paws.

"I see you're the she cat who saved one of our kits?" she asked.

"Yep!" I grinned.

"Well, Thunderclan thanks you. Right now, you're our prisoner. Hazelwish! Coalfur!" she called.

"Wait what?" I said in surprise.

"Yes Fawnstar?" they said in unison.

"Take her to the prisoner den." her brown eyes glazed with fierceness.

"You think two cats can stop me? Think again!" I hissed and fought back.

"Stormpelt! Thornstripe! Help them take this she cat to the prisoner den." she said.

"Get off of me!" I yelled as they dragged me outside. They dragged me to a den where there was a thorn barrier. They suddenly threw me through the thorn barrier and I hissed in pain as I landed on the other side. I looked up and saw a couple cats, bruised and broken. A dark smokey gray tom walked forward, scars covered his body, his amber eyes were dull.

"I see they took you prisoner. I'm sorry. My name is Shade, the orange reddish she cat is Fier, the large dark gray tom is Thunder, and the dark brown tabby tom is Kinto. We are from The Shadows, its a group of cats like Thunderclan, except with more cats. We were taking prisoner as well, they beat us on a daily basis and don't really get us any food. Only a mouse or two daily, if we're lucky, a rabbit." he said.

"Here, let me check out those wounds." Kinto said.

"Okay." I said. He checked over my wounds and Fier talked to me.

"So, where are you from?" she asked.

"I don't really know. I grew up in something like Thunderclan. Lots of cats. My mom, her name was Cloud, and my father, his name was Forrest. My siblings were a white she cat named Snow, and my brother was a dark brown tom named Red. I don't remember much, but I do remember my brother getting killed and I ran away." I paused.

"Wait. Willow?" Shade asked.

"Yea, that's my name. How do you know?" I asked.

"I know you. We were best friends for a while. Then your brother died and you ran off." he said. The memories came flooding back to me. I teared up a little bit.

"M-my parents? Are they alive? And what about my sister? She alive too?" I asked.

"You're parents are alive, so is your sister." he talked quietly. "The Shadows are coming to rescue us soon. Be prepared to fight."

"Okay." I whispered. "When are they rescuing us?"

"Tomorrow at sun high. They torture us first thing in the morning, sun high, and at night. They'll be coming soon because its almost sun high." as soon as he said that five cats walked in. A long white haired tom stepped forward.

"Grab the new she cat." he ordered. Two of the cats, a brown tabby tom, and a white she cat stepped forward.

"Hey! Let go of me!" I hissed as the grabbed my scruff and dragged me out. They dragged me out to the middle of the forest with the other three behind them.

"So I don't know if they informed you but, we torture cats." the long white haired tom said. I gave a big creepy smile.

"Oh they did. But do you really think you five can take me down and torture me?" I asked.

"Yeah. We're stronger than you, also five to one. So you're outnumbered. Don't fight back and we wont hurt you that bad." the white she cat said.

"Don't underestimate me." I growled.

"Just torture her already." one of the cats said. At once, they attacked me. I jumped up and landed behind them, they crashed into each other.

 **Meanwhile, at camp...**

"Fawnstar!" a dark reddish ginger she cat yelled and ran into the leader's den.

"What is it Redflower?" the brown she cat calmly asked.

"I got a prophecy from Starclan."

"Well, tell me. What is it?"

" _The clans once again, stand underneath the Willow. The threat of the Dark Forest loom over their head, but she and other three will protect them with the wings of a Hawk, the teeth of a Fox, the claws of a Wolf, and the venom of a snake. All four clans will be back once again._ " Redflower finished and Fawnstar widened her eyes.

"Send a cat to stop the torture, the she cat is part of the prophecy. This means, the other three clans will be back once again."

 **I TOLD YOU IT WOULD BE LONGER THEN THE OTHER TWO! Sorry, got a little excited lol. What's gonna happen next? Is Willow going to be treated like a savior? Or are The Shadows going to take her back before they get a chance to treat her like one? Tell me what you think is gonna happen next! I hope you like it and have a great day or night wherever you are!**


	6. BIG NOTE!

**BIG NOTE:**

 **So I sprained my wrist while riding my longboard :/ so that means I wont be updating or working on my story for a while sorry! It wasn't really my fault it was the rock's fault haha.**

 **That's about it so have a great day or night wherever you are!**

 **Bye!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Onto the next chapter!**

The cats growled in frustration as their hits missed me. A pair of claws scratched my cheek and I hissed in pain and surprise. I was bowled over and winced as claws dragged across my side. I threw my claws out, feeling the satisfaction as my claws teared through flesh and I heard a yowl of pain before it was dead silent. I looked down to see I had raked my claws across the white tom's throat.

I grinned evilly. I hissed and attacked. I felt claws puncture my shoulder but I didn't feel pain. _Calmness, it brings no pain._ I heard a voice whisper, I smiled and threw my claws against some cat's chest. Three cats started growling and attacked me.

 **Redflower's POV-**

"Streamfur! Wildpaw!" I called. At once the two she cats were by my side.

"Yes Redflower?" Streamfur asked.

"Go to the forest and bring the she cat back, tell the others that she's apart of the prophecy. Go, now!" I ordered and the two she cats nodded. I watched as the two she cats ran out into the forest. A bad feeling bubbled in my stomach, like I wasn't supposed to send them off. A couple seconds later, I heard yowling and fighting. Cats flooded into the camp, We were under attack!

"We're taking back our cats!" a light brown tabby she cat stood on top of the Great Rock and announced. I saw them heading towards the prisoner den and ran towards there, I was pinned.

"You aren't helping them medicine cat." it was the light brown tabby, she hissed. She leaned in and whispered, "Widen your eyes while I'm speaking then throw me off. Don't ask me why I'm helping you, just do it then run off."

I widened my eyes and did exactly what she said. I ran towards the leader's den and entered.

"Fawnstar! Are you okay?"

 **Willow's POV:**

I gasped for breath as they brought my head up again. They had managed to bring me to the lake and torture me. The threw my head back into the water and I struggled to breathe. I kicked and threw one of them off me, I was able to bring my head up again and was pushed into the water. I started swimming and two cats jumped in after me. My legs started to tire because of how hard I was kicking, soon I was failing to keep myself up.

I was pushed underwater and was being held there by a paw. Soon, I felt myself being dragged out of consciousness, I stopped flailing and just relaxed. _So peaceful_ I thought and started closing my eyes. I was suddenly shook and I opened my eyes quickly to see who was there. I saw a faint fox in front of me. Her gold eyes sparkled with calmness as she pushed her muzzle into my face and breathed, it felt like wind, only a bit stronger.

I felt strong and had more breath again. Determined I threw my head up and bit one of the moving paws. The grip on my head loosened and I swam up. I gasped for breath and clawed one of the cats in the face. I started swimming to shore as fast as I could and landed on the shore, panting. I collapsed and took a couple deep breaths. I coughed, spitting out water. I laid down and relaxed, glad to be back on land again.

Two cats approached, an apprentice and a warrior.

"She's apart of a prophe-" the warrior stopped talking as she looked at the dead white tom, blood pooling out of his throat and mouth.

"Heh, sorry." I apologized weakly. Her eyes were filled with anger as she attacked me.

"Stop!" a loud, deep voice ordered and the warrior was thrown off easily. I looked up to see a black tom standing there. You could see his muscles and his fur was sleek.

I didn't know who he was, I've never seen him before. He helped me up and started walking away. He motioned his tail for me to follow him. I started following him, admiring his gracefully steps. He turned to look at me and smiled, his eyes glittered with friendliness.

"I'm Shadow. I suppose you are Willow. Shade told me about you and so I came to rescue you. You may not remember me but I'm your leader. I watched you grow up, I wanted you to take my place when I die. I still do." he said and I remained speechless. He didn't look old, not at all.

"I-I don't know what to say, heh." I laughed awkwardly. _Idiot._ I heard the voice in my head say.

"Its ok. Lets take you back to camp, I'm sure your parents would like to see you." he smiled. The thought of seeing my parents again made me happy. I smiled and pranced a little bit.

"I'm excited to see them. Its been a long time." I grinned. Shadow took me to their camp and I saw that a lot of cats were there. When we entered cats stopping and looked at us. I ducked my head in embarrassment, I was never really an outgoing cat. Shadow stood up tall and started to speak.

"Everyone. Willow is back!" he announced and cats cheered.

"Willow! Willow! Willow!" I blushed and smiled. Two older cats approached, tears of joy filled their eyes.

"Our kit is home safe." my mother licked my head and I gave my parents a hug.

"Willow!" I turned my head just in time to be attacked by a white blur of fur. I fell back and laughed.

"Hey Wind." I smiled and she slapped me with her paw. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Leaving." she laughed and let me up. Cats surrounded me and welcomed me home. No one asked why I left because they all knew the answer. The thought, it hurt me so I brushed it off and laughed with my clanmates.

"So we meet again." I turned to see Shade. He looked better, cobwebs covered a lot of his body and I laughed. He cocked his head in confusion, meanwhile I couldn't stop laughing.

"I'm sorry its just." I laughed. "You look hilarious with those cobwebs on." he glared me then knocked me down.

"I can still beat you." he chuckled. He mewed in surprise as I tripped him.

"Nah, I've gotten better then you." I said, looking at my claws.

"Really? Challenge to a fight?" he asked and I looked at him.

"Your on." I smiled and as soon as we were about to fight a Siamese tom stepped in between us.

"That's a bad idea. For he could open up his wounds but if you wish, continue on with the fight." He sat next to Wind and watched. I jumped over Shade when he attacked. I turned and jump back as a paw came flying towards me face. I dove towards his paws and tripped him. Quick as a snake I got up and shouldered him to the side. When he was about to fall I grabbed his tail gently and pulled on it. He hissed, and I grabbed one of his paws and put them out from under him. He landed on his face and I laughed.

"This time, I beat you!" I smiled and he smiled.

"Sure. But you're forgetting something." he said.

"Oh and what's that?" Suddenly, I tripped and fell on my face. Before I could get up, he pinned me.

"I may be down but that doesn't mean I cant still win." I growled and kicked him off playfully.

"Fine. But next time, I'm beating you." I glared at him.

"Or I'm going to win again." Again, I glared at him and he smiled.


	8. Chapter 7

***Sighs* I really hate school lol.**

"Willow?" I heard someone ask. I turned to face a brown tabby she cat, my blood went cold. The once green eyes full of fierceness and courage, went soft. Though she stood tall and proud, her eyes softened at the sight of me.

"Hey Rina. It's been awhile." I said. My heart broke at the sight of tears in her eyes before she walked away. "R-Rina?"

"She took it pretty hard when you left. After all you promised you would be back in a couple days and as moons came and went, one day she finally gave up on you coming home. Seeing you after all this time, it breaks her heart. You may have come back, but you didn't keep the promise." Villa commented. My heart broke and tears filled my eyes.

"I uh I'm going to go make my nest." I coughed.

"Your nest is the same as always. Just lay down." he replied.

"Okay." I said quietly and entered the warriors den. I found my nest and laid down. I closed my eyes and heard a soft voice.

"Willow... Why did it take you so long to come back?" her voice cracked. I winced at the sadness in her voice.

"Honestly, I don't know." I said softly. "I didn't mean to be away for so long. I'm sorry." I heard shuffling and paw steps. I turned to be slapped. In front of me stood a proud she cat who had been broken.

"Sorry isn't enough." she hissed and walked away. Tears filled my eyes as I watched her exit.

"Oh Starclan, what did I do?" I said softly and laid my head back down. I closed my eyes and felt the warm tears streaming down my face as I went into the dark void of sleep. A paw nudged me and I groaned.

"Come on wake up! I have to set you on a patrol." I sit up with my ears perked. Rina was standing in front of me. Her green eyes were glaring into my own.

"Okay. What patrol am I on?" I asked.

"Hunting. Also, before you go. Shadow wants to speak with you in his den." she said. She whipped around and stalked away. I walked out and stretched, the morning sun putting heat on my back and the smell of dew filled my nose. I exhaled and walked towards Shadow's den.

"Shadow?" I asked as I approached the entrance.

"Come in Willow." he said. I entered and he was sitting down, his tail placed neatly over his paws.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to mentor one of the kits. They'll be becoming apprentices soon, by soon I mean today." he said.

"I would love to. Which kit would you like me to apprentice?" I asked.

"There are two left, other warriors has chosen theirs. The two left are Holly and Russet. Which would you like to apprentice?" he asked.

"I would like to see the two kits first. If that's okay?" I asked.

"Yes, it is. Follow me." We walked out of the den and approached the nursery. Not long after, kits came out.

"Ahh!" I exclaimed as I was knocked down. I heard Shadow chuckling. I sat up and licked my paw like nothing happened.

"The dark ginger she kit you see over there-" he pointed his tail near the nursery. "-is Russet."

"Mhm." I nodded my head.

"And the dark gray she cat with the brown is Holly. They are best friends, so the other cat who has the other one, you'll have to be working with a lot." he explained.

"Oh okay. I'll take Russet." I said and he looked surprised.

"Hm. Okay. That's all, you may join your hunting patrol which is by the entrance." he said calmly.

"Okay. Bye!" I jogged up to join the patrol. The patrol had Wind, who immediately approached me, Stitch, Smokey, Blood, and Villa.

"I'll be collecting herbs with my apprentice while you guys are hunting. Lily!" he called for his apprentice while I nodded.

"Coming!" a sweet voice called out and I saw the light brown she cat approach us.

"We have our cats?" Stitch asked.

"Yes. Let's head out." Blood said and we ran out into the forest. We stopped in a clearing.

"Okay, so Willow. You'll be going with Villa and Lily to protect them and help collect herbs." The dark ginger tom ordered and I nodded.

"Okay." I walked towards the two as Blood told everyone else where they were going to go.

"Alright everyone. Go hunt!" The order came and cats disappeared. I padded after the two medicine cats as they walked. They chatted quietly, while I looked around. The leaves were changing color as Fall was setting in. It was still a bit early in the morning, so the morning dew could still be scented. That wasn't the only thing I scented though. I stopped and held up my nose. _Fox._

"We should get out of here." I said. Villa turned around, so did his apprentice.

"Why?" he asked.

"I smell fox. I can defeat it on my own but I don't want you guys accidently bumping into it." I explained.

"You're right. Fall is here and soon it will be Winter. We don't need a medicine cat, or two down." he said darkly. "Come on Lily. Let's go find another place to look for herbs." Lily walked next to me while Villa took the lead.

"How could you smell the fox? I can't smell one." she gave a small laugh.

"Let's just say I have a good nose." I smiled.

"That must be cool. To be able to smell danger that no one can scent." she said.

"Sometimes it can be. But its also a curse. Sometimes the danger can be far ahead, or it can be close. When the danger is far ahead and I scent it, I could also put other cats in danger." I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't know." I sighed.

"Lily, I found some catmint. Help me gather it." Villa said.

"Okay." she padded towards Villa and helped him gather it. I sat down and placed my tail over my paws and listened. I heard some paw steps in the distance and strained my ears. _Step, step, step, stop. Running, running, jump, land. Simply a cat. But which cat?_

"Ouch." I winced.

"Huh?" Villa asked.

"Oh nothing." I smiled. He simply nodded and continued working. I sighed and rubbed my neck with my paw. It hurt a little bit, but it wasn't that bad.

"Is it okay if I quickly hunt something for you guys?" I asked Villa. I needed to brush up on my hunting skills.

"Sure but don't go too far." the Siamese tom warned.

"I wont." I sniffed the air and scented a vole. I followed the scent to a nearby bush. There the vole was just sleeping. _Easy prey._ I thought. Soon I jumped and killed it. I carried it back to the two medicine cats and they took a break from gathering herbs. I felt paws, multiple paws hit the ground. It was like they were running. I turned around to see a patrol.

"Hey Willow!" Fier, the orangeish reddish she cat smiled.

"Hey Fier. Long time no see." I laughed.

"Yeah. So how have you been?" she asked.

"I've been doing good. What about you?" I asked.

"Well, I'm doing okay. Did you hear what happened?" she asked.

"Uh no..?"

"I'm surprised no one told you. Well, Scarlet... She uh..."

"Died?" I asked, a bit shaken up.

"No. Well, she moved to the barn for a little bit ever since her brother, Blood, stopped talking to her. She couldn't handle it, with you gone. She was scared so she left. Later, after she left, I saw her brother sitting behind the nursery. He was crying but soon shook it off and walked out. I was wondering if, when you were done with the medicine cats, you could come with me to the barn to get her."

"Sure. Anything for my friend." I smiled. Soon, me and the medicine cats headed back. The entrances picked at my fur until I stepped into the camp. I saw Fier exit the warriors den. "Fier!"

"Hey! Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yep. Lets go!" I smiled and we walked out of camp, after telling Shadow where we were going of course. I was excited. I haven't see Scarlet in a while, I wonder if she still remembers- nah. She probably wouldn't. Oh well, lets hope she doesn't attack me when we meet again. I gave a small laugh in my head and continued walking.


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't been posting lately, school's about to get a whole lot worse so yay me. Anyways onto the chapter.**

Soon we were walking out of The Shadows' territory and were in a field. I spotted a barn in the distance and turned to Fier.

"That's it right?" I asked.

"Yep." Fier responded.

"Okay, well lets get a move on. I want to get back home early." I told her.

"Okay. Race you there." she broke off into a run and I started running after her. I slowed to a stop and was immediately tackled.

"Oh my god you're so heavy!" I exclaimed. Thinking it was Fier.

"Hey! Don't talk to me about my weight, missy!" a cheerful voice said. The weight got off me and I stood up to see the dark red she cat, Scarlet.

"Scarlet!" I smiled happily. I gave her a hug and she returned it.

"It's been a while Willow." she said happily.

"I know and I'm sorry about that." I pulled away from the hug. "I'm surprised you forgave me so quickly."

"What can I say? I haven't seen you in so long and I've missed you. Yeah I was mad at you when you didn't come back, but I'm over that now." she responded. "What about Rina?"

"Uh she hasn't exactly forgiven me yet. Anyways, lets head back to camp. You're coming so don't bother putting up an argument." I grinned.

"Okay. Lets go!" I raced as quickly as I could back to camp. The two she cats followed behind me. We made it just in time before Shadow called for a meeting.

"Scarlet!" a deep voice called out. The dark red she cat turned to see her brother and I stepped aside. Her brother approached her and she took a step back, and flattened her ears.

"What do _you_ want?" she hissed. After all, she hadn't forgiven him after he ignored her for so long.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry." he said.

" _Now_ you say sorry? You know, you could've said it before I left or something. Or you could've just not ignored me. I get it, your proud of your kits and you love them. But that isn't an excuse for ignoring and pushing away your sister when she needed you most." she growled and whipped around. She gathered with the clan for the meeting and stayed as far as she could from her brother.

I sighed and sat with the clan. Shadow announced which kits were becoming apprentices and when he called for me to come up, I climbed up on the rock.

"Willow, do you promise to teach this new apprentice everything you know?" he asked. I nodded.

"I do." I touched noses with the young and excited cat.

"We have one more kit that is going to be named an apprentice today. Holly, please step up." the dark gray she cat stepped forward towards the powerful black tom. "Rina, you are a valued deputy, and a strong cat. Do you promise to teach this new apprentice everything you know?"

"I do." the she cat said proudly. She stepped forward and touched noses with Holly.

"Red! Ginger! Skye! Stone! Rine! Russet! Holly! Red! Ginger! Skye! Stone! Rine! Russet! Holly!" the clan cheered.

"Gathering is dismissed." the cats broke off and went on patrols, or just chatted. Shadow approached me and called for Rina to come over. Reluctantly, the she cat walked over to us.

"What do you want, Shadow?" she asked, trying to keep calm and not let her anger through.

"You and Willow are going to be working together with the two apprentices. So, I suggest you two go with your apprentices for a tour around the territory and when you get back. Make sure to go out without your apprentices and solve any problems you two have together." he growled and walked away.

I looked at Rina and she had a surprised look on her face. She sighed and looked at me.

"Let's go take our apprentices for a tour around the territory and afterwards, solve any problems we have with each other." she said.

"Okay. Russet!" I called for the ginger tabby.

"Coming Willow!" the young cat responded and padded up to me.

"We'll be going for a tour around the territory with Rina and Holly." I told her and she smiled happily.

"Are you two ready?" Rina asked with Holly next to her.

"Yep, let's go." I said. We walked out of camp and the two cats were so excited that they couldn't stand still.

"We'll be going towards Thunderclan border. We should also mark it again." the brown tabby looked at me.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea." I responded. We took the lead and the two apprentices chatted excitedly.

"I remember when we were like that." Rina murmured to me. I looked at her in surprise and nodded.

"Yeah, I do too." I took a deep breath and looked back at them. "If you guys don't stop talking, all the prey from here to the border all the prey will be gone!"

"Sorry Willow!" the two said in unison.

"It's okay. Now, we're getting close to Thunderclan border so shush. They aren't very friendly." I said quietly and they nodded. After about an hour of showing them the territory, we took them back to camp and told them to make their nests in the apprentice den.

"Lets go solve our problems like we're supposed to." Rina said and we walked out of camp again.

"So, just spill all your feelings onto me. Yell at me, do whatever to get everything out." I said and she looked at me.

"Lets go to the lake first." Rina said.

"Okay." I responded. We walked silently to the lake and we reached it. She turned towards me and a couple tears fell out of her eyes.

"I really missed you." she said and hugged me.

"I-I really missed you too." I closed my eyes and hugged her back. We took a step back and she attacked me. I gave a small yell in surprise. She pinned me down and looked into my eyes. Her bright green eyes were filled with love and a little bit of sadness.

"I've been waiting so long to do this." she bent down and kissed me. **(I know cats cant kiss but in my story they can lol)** I widened my eyes in surprise. But soon closed my eyes and kissed her back. It felt like forever, and then she stepped back and I looked up at her. I sat up and looked into her eyes.

"I've been waiting to do this too." I took a step forward and kissed her again. I closed my eyes and felt her kiss back. We stood there for awhile before I let go. She stepped forward and pushed her head against my chest. We sat down and I laid my head across hers.

"I love you." Rina said softly.

"I love you too." I responded. It was about ten minutes before we headed back to camp, tails entwined.

 **Alright, so yes. Willow is bi. If you don't like this kind of story or what happened, then don't post a nasty comment. Just leave. If you don't like whats going on in the story relationshipwise, then bye bye. The doors over there by the way. XD**


	10. Chapter 9

We entered camp and parted ways. I padded towards the medicine cat den to check on Shade. I poked my head in and saw the dark smoky gray tom curled up, fast asleep. I walked in and was about to nudge him awake when a Siamese tail stopped me.

"He needs his rest. He's been in pain all day." the medicine cat said quietly. I dipped my head.

"Of course. I'm sorry, I didn't know." I turned to walk out but Villa's tail stopped me.

"Did Shadow tell you?" Villa asked quietly.

"Tell me what?" I responded.

"Thunderclan proposed that at the full moon, cats chosen shall gather on the island and talk about what's been going on. Tonight's the full moon. He'll be calling certain cats to go with him. When he announces who's going, I imagine that you're going to picked."

A mist suddenly surrounded us. I looked around then looked at Villa. I stepped back and mewed in surprise. His hazel eyes were blue and a starry cat stood next to him. The starry cat had flaming ginger fur and bright green eyes. He stepped forward.

" _The clans once again, stand underneath the Willow. The threat of the Dark Forest loom over their head, but she and other three will protect them with the wings of a Hawk, the teeth of a Fox, the claws of a Wolf, and the venom of a snake. All four clans will be back once again._ " The tom spoke in a calm matter.

"W-what does that mean?" I asked confused.

"You'll have to find out on your own." a russet colored she cat appeared next to him. "Russetfur will be watching over you. Goodbye, Willow."

"W-wait!" I called quietly, but by then, they disappeared. The mist was gone and Villa was back to normal. I stood in shock and Villa looked at me with confusion.

"What's wrong Willow?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing. I-I'm fine. I'm going to get something to eat. Let me know when he wakes up!" I gave a small smile and walked out. My tail swung lowly behind me as I walked towards the fresh kill pile.

"Hey, Willow!" I turned my head to see Shadow walking towards me.

"Hey Shadow." I gave another small, fake smile.

"Can you come talk to me in my den?" I nodded.

"Of course." I gave a small sigh and followed the dark leader into his den.

"Thunderclan proposed that we meet at the full moon, which is tonight. We are supposed to meet at the island in the middle of the lake. I'm announcing who is coming soon." he said.

"Okay."

"Alright, now go eat. You're coming with the cats I choose." he said. I gulped and nodded. "You are dismissed." I left the leaders den and headed for the fresh kill pile, again. I took a mouse and gulped it down. I stood up and gave a small sigh. A small, chilly breeze swept through the camp. _It's going to be Winter soon. And he'll be announcing who's going very soon._ I thought.

I remembered the dark gray tom I saved from the flooding river. I felt a tail land on my shoulder and I turned my head to see bright green eyes. I smiled.

"Hey Rina." I licked her ear and she smiled. Oh that smile. My heart warmed and we started talking.

"Cats of The Shadows. Please gather underneath the High Rock for a clan meeting." Shadow's familiar yowl echoed through the camp and the clan gathered.

"I wonder what's urgent." Rina whispered and I nodded in agreement.

"Thunderclan has proposed that we meet at the island in the middle of the lake. I have agreed and I am taking some cats with me. The cats who are going are, Rina, Willow, Villa, Lila, Fier, Rain, Kinto, Wind, and Hawk." he announced. "We are leaving now. Come on. Let's go." The cats wo were called followed the leader outside the camp. We all chatted nervously.

"I hope a fight doesn't break out." I said to Rina and she nodded in agreement.

"I can't help but notice he took so few cats, and most of them are some of the strongest. He left a lot back at camp, I'm guessing to protect it just in case we get attacked.

"Yeah, possibly." It wasn't long before we came across a tree that led to the island. A group of cats, Thunderclan, was already there. We carefully crossed the wet, slipper, fallen tree to reach the island. I stepped onto the grass and took a deep breath. Rina stepped off and stood next to me. We walked to the group of cats and I huddled closer to Rina.

Her tail stroked my back soothingly. I calmed down and followed Shadow. The cats were looking at us with smiles and warm eyes; like a mother seeing her kits come to the world.

"Welcome! We will start the gathering soon. All you have to do is talk to other cats. We'll all be friendly. We're just waiting for another group to get here." the speaker, otherwise known as Fawnstar, spoke clearly and she was smiling. I stuck with Rina and we walked towards two Thunderclan warriors who motioned for us to sit with them. There was a dark brown tabby tom and a long white haired tom.

"Hey. I'm Rina and this is Willow." Rina spoke in a gentle, but strong voice. The long white haired tom stepped forward.

"I'm Cloudpelt, and this is Bramblefur." he said.

"It's nice to meet you." she said. I nodded in agreement.

"Not much of a talker, eh?" Bramblefur asked. I nodded and stepped back.

"Are you two sisters?" Cloudpelt stepped a little closer. A weird glint in his eyes. I looked towards Rina and nodded.

"Actually, no." she stepped in front of Cloudpelt and moved her face closer to his. I stepped towards Bramblefur and looked him into the eyes.

"You're not getting lucky. Sorry, we have mates." I spoke. Bramblefur put his face more towards mine.

"You can cheat on them. We're much better." he said.

"Sorry. We're mates." Rina said as our tails entwined. Their eyes opened in shock and I laughed. We walked away, chattering quietly. Everything stopped when a bunch of cats came onto the island. In front was a white she cat with black stripes. She smiled evilly.

"Get ready for a blood bath."


End file.
